


Chez DC Makes the Best Pizzas

by ladymarauder85



Series: Bitter Sweet [1]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mentions Will, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymarauder85/pseuds/ladymarauder85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re early,” Chris said, taking the beer and stepping aside to let Darren in. “I wasn’t expecting to see you until TMZ ran an article about you impregnating the fan with the ‘I heart Darren’ tattoo on her ass.”</p><p>Chris and Darren hang out in New York before Darren's opening night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chez DC Makes the Best Pizzas

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of 10 drabbles around moments in Chris and Darren's very complicated past in no particular order.
> 
> I've sketched out a novel-length fic based on this verse but I'll see how this does first.

“...You do realise if you just rounded up some of the old cast and brought Will, people wouldn’t speculate...actually, it would probably shut them up speculating about us.”

“There’s no _us_ for people to speculate about, Darren,” Chris said into the phone as he powered up his laptop, silently adding "anymore" at the end of that sentence. “Anyway, I don’t think I’ll have time.”

“You won’t have a couple of spare hours in the next 12 weeks to see the show?”

“Hmm,” he replied, ignoring the slightly put out tone of his friend’s reply. “Do you know any decent pizza places around here?”

“Yeah, Chez DC has had fantastic reviews.”

“No Darren, I wanna get take out –“

“Ah but Chez DC sponsors Meals on Wheels. What room?”

“Darren...” Chris all but whines down the phone.

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll tweet from my fake Twitter account that I saw you do the walk of shame from my building with the biggest hickey on your neck ever, complete with a picture.”

Chris sighs; it wouldn’t be the first time Darren has used his photoshop skills to irritate Chris and he could do without any more drama after the whole Paris Tweet-gate.

“114, I’ll tell reception to let you up.”

“Great, gimme half hour, I’m just leaving rehearsals now.”

Chris rolls his eyes. He knew to at least double Darren’s timings and if he’s coming out of the theatre, there would be the usual group of fans hanging around waiting for Darren to agree to be the father of their future children.

That was when there was a knock at his hotel room door 40 minutes later; the last thing he was expecting to come face to face with was Darren with a giant pizza, beer and a huge grin on his face.

“You’re early,” Chris said, taking the beer and stepping aside to let Darren in. “I wasn’t expecting to see you until TMZ ran an article about you impregnating the fan with the ‘I heart Darren’ tattoo on her ass.”

“Very funny,” he said, toeing off his shoes and putting the pizza down on the dresser. “I was already done with the fans and she’s really sweet.”

Chris’s eyes bulged. “She’s terrifying.”

Chris knows this because that particular fan has been a near-constant presence in their lives for about three years, travelling wherever the cast happened to be. She wasn’t particularly nice to Chris or anyone Darren was romantically linked to for that matter.

“I’ve met worse. Anyway, c’mere.”

Chris let Darren hug him briefly, before pulling away and grabbing a slice of pizza. It had been ages since they had spent any time away from work together and even longer since they had hung out on their own. There was a time when they lived in each other’s back pockets, but every time Chris let his mind wander to those times, he got a very uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

Darren was looking at him funny, so he swallowed and gestured for a beer. “How’s rehearsals going?”

“Oh fucking amazing, man, with the exception of an accident involving me tripping over my own feet and landing funny,” he said waving his wrist in Chris’s face. “And get this – I wasn’t even in the heels when it happened. It’s fucking killing me.”

“Give the jerking off a rest for a couple of days and I’m sure it’ll heal quicker,” Chris teased, giving his wrapped wrist a poke.

“Want to help a brother out?” Darren fired back with a dirty grin. “My left hand just isn’t the same.”

“Don’t put me off my pizza, Darren, I’m starving,” Chris said curling his lip slightly. Darren laughed loudly and started jabbering away about how the show was shaping up.

Chris had never seen him so excited about work in all the years he’d known him and that included the first time he’d been on Broadway, the Tony win or when their old boss agreed to let him write songs for Glee.

 “...and the band, Chris, they’re awesome! Oh and you just have to meet Antoinette who works in costume, dude, she is starting her own fancy dress line! You’d love her –“

“I’m proud of you, you know,” Chris interrupted quietly.

Darren stopped babbling and stared at him for a moment, cheeks colouring slightly. It was rare Darren got outwardly embarrassed he ducked his head, replying with a genuinely sweet smile.

“Thanks, buddy.”

They were both quiet for a moment, the air thickening immediately. Darren’s eyes flicked down to Chris’s mouth as he bit down on his bottom lip.

“Don’t make me regret agreeing to you coming over, D,” Chris warned carefully.

Darren blinked several times and grinned, the tension disappearing as quickly as it arrived. Chris knew his cheeks were red, but he was used to the old flirty banter they had adopted since the day they met. It might not be as comfortable as it used to be, but they were both trying at least.

“Aw but Chris, it’s been ages since we’ve had a make out session without an audience,” he complained with a cheeky grin and a naughty twinkle in his eye. “For old time’s sake?”

“Fuck off. Pass me another beer,” he said making grabby hands in his direction. Darren laughed loudly again and chucked him a bottle from his position on the other bed. Chris scooted over and patted the space next to him with an eye roll. “Don’t you dare fall asleep here.”

A few minutes later, they were lying side by side with Chris telling Darren all about how things were going with his new film. Darren professed his envy at the end of every sentence, which made Chris smile; because he knew he was telling the truth. They still had a lot in common after all these years.

“You are going to be fucking amazing, babe.” Darren said, squeezing his hand. Chris turned slightly to look at him. Chris loosened his hand and linked their fingers instead.

“So are you,” Chris replied, with a smile. “If you let me have the last slice of pizza, I might come and see the show after all.” 


End file.
